borderlandsoverhaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Borderlands Overhaul Mod Wiki:Production Notes
A list of all the production notes that were put up onto the Borderlands wiki before this wiki's creation. * Amence Mutha's (Amence means "extremely badass" in scottish slang) as new, "4th tier" enemies. * Playthrough 2.5 doesnt exist, but rather, Playthrough 3 and 4 are available. * "Black" level of rarity for weapons, "Black" weapons are extremely powerful, but are always risk/reward weapons. * The inclusion of Melee weapons, which, when equipped, take up the Melee Attack button to use. * Offline Co-Op, with Bots. * A Eridian Pistol, The Phaser. * Newer Types of enemies. Bandit Enforcer, Crimson Specialist, Spiderant Brawler, Liquid Scythid, Brood Leader Skag, Dragon Rakk, Midget Pit Fighter, Elite Guardian and Spiked Psycho * Purchaseable upgrades for the Runners at the Catch-a-Ride stations, including Increased Turbo, Elemental Weapons (Flamethrower, Rail Gun and Containment Cannon), Armor Plating and upgrades to weapon Fire Rates, Accuracy and Damage. And more colours. * A few new locations, including a Training Area where you can spawn any enemy you want to fight, the only downside is that you dont get any experience. Another Location is the Spiderant Hive (Its new boss is the Queen Ouroub) and the Guardian Den. * Not really new, but the Destroyer is made much tougher. * Mega Healing Kits/Insta-Health Vials, for heavy combat. * Buyable backpack space, up to 500 * A new producer of weapons, Xerxis. * Some new, Unique bosses, such as the Robot Spiderant, Five Dog the Skag (NOT A FALLOT REFeRENCE!) , and the Bandit Overlord, Called P.I.Staker in the game (P.I.Staker can be translated to "Piss Taker" * An extension to the main storyline, dealing with you "cleansing" Pandora and making deals with the companies to colonise it. * New Element, Frost. When killing an enemy, they freeze up and break. This Element is rare on weapons, but is effective against everything. * Incendiary Crystal Harvest and Frost Crystal Harvest. * "The Pit" and "Desolate Field" are two new "Safehouse" locations (Like Fyrestone, Luckys last chance watering hole, New Haven and Middle of Nowhere), containing access to Black-Level SDU's, high-end merchandise and two bounty boards. * As hinted at above, there WILL be Badass/BadMutha/SuperBad/AmenceMutha Frost Enemies (For example, Badass Spiderant Freezer) * Sniper Rifles without scopes are classed as "Hunting Rifles" and added to the game. * Also, there are now Grenade Launcher's and Flamethrowers available, to support these two, the Eridian Crisper (Flamethrower) and Eridian Boomer (Grenade Launcher) have been added. * The Eridian Melee weapon is the Eridian Guardian, obviously. It has long reach, high damage, but it takes longer to swing than any other weapon. * Mod Spoiler: The "Interplanetary Ninja Assassin" claptrap becomes the Destroyers tempoary host after the storyline is done, but the Destroyer soon takes over the guardian angel's satelite and becomes twice as powerful, and he becomes the final, FINAL boss. Also, when traversing the cave to reach the location where he embedded himself in, you can hear him transmit messages to you in a demonic tone, and the Guardian Angel turns red rather than blue when he's talking. * New Ability: If you have a spare Eridian Artifact and a gun with NO elemental abilities, you can attach the artifact to the gun to improve it. * Theres a New, "Special" weapons chest, its grey, and is covered in eridian markings, its tough to find, but gives you high-quality weapons. * Level cap increased to 80. * Eridian Weapons have been overhauled, rather than losing energy, they still retain infinite ammo, but overheat and require a 3 second or so cooldown. * A new weapon, The Looter, has been added. "The Looter" is a special shotgun that is initially very weak, but if you use it to kill an enemy with a Critical Hit, the enemy explodes in a burst of loot. However, this is hard to do, as it has low damage, eve at the level 80 variant, but smart players will go abck to Playthrough one and kill Skags outside fyrestone, as the Loot isnt based off enemy level, its based off your level and the level of The Looter itself. *Previous note deleted: Now, you still finish off the destroyer, but the nwer quests mainly feature you just finishing off the lance and bandits. *As previously suggested by a user, Sanctuary will be available.